


As Long As You Live

by gyeoulbarami



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeoulbarami/pseuds/gyeoulbarami
Summary: “I know that you love him more than you love me. I was never more than an example for your teaching method. It’s my fault that I’m still wishing I could get my old father back. But that’s okay. You can hate me all you want, as long as you live……”And after that, his world goes black.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	As Long As You Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first English fanfic. I hope you guys can understand what I'm trying to write :')
> 
> anyways, happy reading!

A phone kept ringing on a small table beside the sleeping boy. The annoying sound didn’t seem to bother his sleep at all. A pair of violet eyes which looked tired opened their eyelids a few minutes later. The eyes’ owner blinks several times. He looked at his surroundings and realize that he’s now at the infirmary.

This morning’s incident playing inside his head vaguely like an old movie. Their final exam’s result is already out. He failed to maintain his first place. His father was furious. Asano Gakuhou, the principal of Kunugigaoka, went to A class and that’s how one of Asano Gakushuu’s nightmare begin.

Asano Gakushuu has some nightmares that still haunts his sleep. But each of them have a common thing. His father is always in his nightmare. The bad treatment he got since he was a five years old boy made Gakushuu grow up resenting his father. 

He hated everything about his father. Gakushuu hated the basketball which always greet him everytime he enter his father’s office. Gakushuu hated the way that man raised him. But what he hated the most is when the man who he called Principal hit him.

Pain. That’s the first thing Gakushuu felt after his father slapped him, making Gakushuu flew across the room before his back hit the wall. His breath felt like it’s pulled out forcefully from his chest. His head felt spinning. Gakushuu could feel his cheek stings as hell.

A histerical laugh overpowered the worried calls from his classmates. Ren’s hand that was about to touch Gakushuu’s shoulder was caught in the air. Gakushuu forced himself to sit, wiping his cheek that turns out is bleeding. A sneer appeared on his lips. Ren gasped at his friend’s expression. “Asano….”

“Hahaha! Hello, Father! Finally they can see your true colours!” he roared. The sneer quickly turned into a smug grin.

His father finally sees him. It’s true that Gakushuu hated being hit, but as long as it means the principal is looking at him, it doesn’t matter. The irony of his thought making him laughed. Asano Gakuhou was glitching, looking at his hand that striked his son’s face. He could see his son’s blood in his own hand.

Ren helped Gakushuu to stand and they, along with the other Virtuosos, went to the infirmary. Gakushuu’s head still feels like spinning around so he decided to lean on Ren more.

“The principal is totally crazy.” Seo growled.

“I never know he could do that kind of thing. I mean, I know that he’s intimidating but I never thought….. uh….. you know…..” Araki sounded like he doesn’t want to talk about the previous scene happened in front of their eyes.

Koyama looked at Gakushuu with worried in his eyes. “Is he always been like that, Asano?”

“Yeah.” Gakushuu’s answer made they stiffened.

“How come we never noticed it?” Ren whispered, more like he’s talking to himself.

The pain in Gakushuu’s head was getting unbearable. He grimaced in pain before losing consciousness.

“Asano!”

“Fuck! Help me! He’s heavy!”

“His head! His head is bleeding!”

“Hey, Koyama! Don’t just stare at us, get a help!”

It must be his ~~minions~~ friends that brought him to infirmary. They must have been gone to the classroom now. Gakushuu fingered his head, still hurts, but no blood. His phone is still ringing, sounded urgent. It didn’t stop ringing since earlier. Who the hell is it that kept calling his number?

Gakushuu reached for his phone. It’s from an unknown number. After some deliberation, Gakushuu decided to answer the call.

“Asano!” Oh. That’s Isogai from E class.

“Why are you-“

“Finally you answer my call! The principal is up at our building! Can you please do something?”

Gakushuu frowned his forehead. “I don’t care what is he doing there. And I don’t see what’s the correlation between that and you calling me.”

Isogai took a deep breath. “You haven’t read messages from some of 3-E students right? The Principal suddenly came and he destroyed half of our building!”

“If you’re calling me just to ask me to stop him, sorry but I can’t help.”

“GOD DAMN IT ASANO JUST COME AND STOP YOUR FUCKING DAD!” He could hear Maehara screaming.

“Look. Your father is trying to kill himself now. Not mentioning how he nearly kill us here. We were still inside the building when he decided to destroy half of the building.”

Gakushuu let out a dry laugh. “And you wish I would buy that kind of nonsense?”

Isogai sounded like he is really desperate. “He brought a grenade.”

Now it’s even funnier than before. Why would his father owns a grenade?

“I’m hanging up.”

“No! Wait, Asano!” Isogai’s voice drifted away and there’s another voice speaking in the phone. “Hey, Number Two.” It’s clear that he is Akabane Karma.

Gakushuu grunted. “What is it now, Akabane?”

“Wanna see your dad explodes?” Karma changed the voice call into a video call. Looks like Gakuhou is arranging table, for some reason that Gakushuu couldn’t figure out.

And then there’s a grenade he saw his father is holding. Gakushuu know that it was a real one.

“Shit.” Gakushuu ran out from the infirmary.

Everyone in the corridor stare at him with an astonished look. His clothes are messy, same with his hair. Not to mention his anxious face.

_What on Earth that old man is thinking? You can’t leave me like this. Not when you still owe me an apology. Not when you haven’t pay your sins._

Gakushuu ignored the school guard’s yell when he passed the school’s gate. He kept running to E class that is on the top of the mountain. Ever since he was a little boy, Gakushuu loves to play in that mountain. So it’s not a big deal for him to find a shortcut to the old building that was once where his father used to teach his students. 

_I hate you with every single breathe that I take. I hate you so much that I want to see you suffer. You ruined me. You took away my childhood._

The path that took him to the building on the top of the mountain was never easy. Gakushuu forgot that there are so many obstacles that he had to face. He nearly slipped.

Flashes of his childhood memory where he and his father playing together made Gakushuu’s chest ached. His father smile widely when he saw Gakushuu laugh. In his first phase of life, his father was his everything. Gakushuu never had the chance to know his mother. The woman died giving birth to him. His father was always the first to witness all of Gakushuu’s firsts.

His mind become distracted for awhile. Gakushuu fell after stepping on the slippery ground.

_I grew up thinking that you hate me because I’m the reason for your wife’s death. Ikeda is always your favorite kid, right? I’m always the second, have I ever be your first? After he died, you neglected me. You never see me again eventhough I’m right in front of you._

Gakushuu was up on his feet again. The boy increased his running speed. He didn’t care about the tree branches scratching his body. His face felt sore when a sharp branch slapped his left cheek.

E class’ building was already near. Gakushuu panted so hard that he could feel his chest hurts.

_But I never wanted you to die. All I want is your recognition for everything that I’ve done. For you to see me as your son, not as your pupil. I want you to praise me even if it will be the first and also the last time you ever praise me._

The E class students who were standing outside their building turn their heads to Gakushuu when he finally arrived. Some of them were mumbling Gakushuu’s name. Gakushuu could see his father standing with a blank stare through the building’s large window.

Gakushuu sprinted to the building.

_It’s true that I said I hate you. But I just realized that it wasn’t hatred. It’s anger. If I hate you, I wouldn’t care if you explode yourself along with this building. Look at me now. Why am I running from the main building to this old building just for you? I must be out of my mind._

“…… according to my policy, I don’t care if you destroy the Earth.” He heard his father’s voice.

_NO!_ A loud voice inside Gakushuu’s head screamed.

_I love you, Father. Don’t leave me. What should I do if you leave me? I’ll be the best again. At everything. I won’t let you down. So, please. Don’t leave me._

Now he’s right in front of the classroom’s door. Just a few steps until he could reach his father’s back.

_Hate me as much as you want. I don’t care. As long as you live…….._

“FATHER!” Gakushuu yelled on the top of his lungs.

An explosion sound filled the room. A strong wind throwed Gakushuu’s body, kept him further away from his father. Pain struck all over his body.

After that, he only sees black. Quiet. No more pain. Gakushuu never felt this peaceful before.

The smoke from the explosion began to fade away. Asano Gakuhou is surprised that he’s still alive. Koro _sensei_ was the one who protected him. But that yellow octopus didn’t look like he is satisfied or anything else that Gakuhou imagined will appear on his face after that octopus defeated him.

“Oh my…..” The octopus looking pale. Gakuhou didn’t know that he’s able to make that kind of face.

“What? I thought you will be proud of yourself after defeating me. What’s wrong with your face?” Gakuhou standed up, removing Koro _sensei_ ’s monthly shedding.

“Principal Asano….. I….. I didn’t know that your son is here.”

Gakuhou froze where he stood. His son….. what is his son doing here?

He refused to believe the yellow octopus, but when he turned his head to his right side, Gakuhou saw Gakushuu lying down on the wooden floor with his eyes closed.

“Gakushuu!” Gakuhou screamed in horror. Gakushuu’s white shirt was covered in blood. His pale face had scratches that were still bleeding.

Karasuma quickly ran outside to prevent the E class see the horrible sight inside their building. Irina stunned in her place watching the principal running to his son while he kept calling the boy’s name with shaky voice.

“Karasuma _sensei_! What happened?” asked Nagisa.

“ _Sensei!_ Is Asano- _kun_ alright?” Isogai looks worried.

Karma took a step back. “He…. died….,” he mumbled.

“Impossible! Why would- oh no…..” Maehara couldn’t continue his sentence.

“Everyone! Stay back! Please don’t enter the building!” Karasuma shouted at the E class. They started to realize the principal’s assassination didn’t turn out well. It’s a nightmare for all of them.

Gakuhou kneeled down in front of Gakushuu’s unmoving body. He pulled his son into his arms. His fingers trying to feel Gakushuu’s pulse. “No!” he cried, realizing that his son is gone.

Koro _sensei_ didn’t have any courage to come near the principal. He was devastated with this accident. For the first time, he failed to protect a student, even if Gakushuu wasn’t his.

“I’m so sorry, Principal Asano. I couldn’t save both of you. It’s you or him…..”

The same sentence that he heard on the day Gakushuu was born. His wife has made a choice to save their son. She sacrificed her life for Gakushuu.

Gakuhou glanced at Gakushuu’s face. He remember it clearly when he first held baby Gakushuu in his arms.

As if it’s not hard enough after losing his wife, now his son. Gakuhou’s hand trembled when he touched Gakushuu’s right cheek. The cheek that he hit hours ago. Regret swept over him like a tsunami.

“Son,” his voice cracked. “Wake up. Please wake up. I’m here. I…. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for everything.”

A heartbreaking scene to watch. Asano Gakuhou only realize his mistakes after his son is gone.

“I’m so stupid. I didn’t think it will happen this way. I….. I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I never thought you will come here.”

He started sobbing while hugging his son’s lifeless body. “Gakushuu. Please forgive me. Come back. I….. I don’t know how am I suppose to live my life if you’re not here. I didn’t hate you. All I want for you is to be strong. I admit that my ideology was wrong. I…..”

“I….. I love you so much.” Gakuhou whispered. “You always work hard. I’m sorry I didn’t see your hard work. I’m sorry I only said mean things to you.”

_Ah. That’s all I wanna heard from you, Father. It’s really pleasing to hear you say those things to me. I…. ugh, this is awkward. I love you too……_

_and I forgive you._

**Author's Note:**

> Gakushuu, I'm so sorry :( 
> 
> thank you very much for reading until the end! feel free to share your thought about this ff on the comment section :D


End file.
